In your presence
by children of the Revolution
Summary: A fic about Mimi's and Sora's relationship. Shoujoai. MimiSora YamatoSora
1. Spring

Titel: In your presence

Author: children of the Revolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai (girlxgirl romance, you know) if you don't like that... Well, I'm not going to beg you not to flame me, 'cause if you were planning on doing so, I don't think you would think again just because I said 'please'. ;)

Rating: Pg

Chapter: 1/3 "Spring"

Authors note: This may be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) and AU (Alternate Universe) since it's based on real events -deep sigh-. Mimi is me and Sora is...let's not go there, ok?

I really hope she wont sue me for this. Most parts of Sora's letters is translated from letters I got from her...

And, yes, I am pathetic. It's been a year since this happened and I'm still not fully over her.-sigh-

Oh, and all that aside, if you find any grammatical errors, please tell me?

Gah! The text gets all stuffed together, and I don't know what to do! I hope you can read it anyway...

Letters/mails are in _italics _

Sora's old letters are in_** bold italics **_

And forgive me if it's short.

R&R (Read and Review)

-

_**Dear Mimi**_

I know I've already written to you today, but I like writing to you. It brings me peace in some way. I have read through your letter some times and now I almost know it by heart. I like it. It's my most beautiful letter ever. I love your writing style, makes you wanna read the letter again and again.  
  
On and on it went, five handwritten pages of Sora's beautiful handwriting. The letter even smelled like her. Mimi felt like if she were floating high on pink clouds, and it was not easy to come down. 

"Mimi! Hurry up!"

She had gotten the letter the day before, and still it made her heart and stomach flutter. Everything that had anything to do with Sora did.

"I'm coming..."

She wasn't quite sure, but she thought she had been in love with her friend for a couple of months now. No one knew, of course, especially not Sora.

"Mimi! You'll miss the school bus!"

Not yet anyway.

-  
_**  
And...It's this girl that's soo beautiful, it's she that makes me wonder if I really am straight. But I don't know. Maybe I'll grow out of it, like everybody says. But don't tell anyone, 'cause I'm not sure on this one (what I am). Don't do it.**_

-

She knew it wasn't just 'some crush' she had on Sora. It was true love. It had to be, Mimi was sure.

Yes, she had thought so every time she 'fell in love' with a new boy or girl, but this time was different.

She seemed to always think of Sora these days. Always. She even thought about how they would decorate their house when grown-up and together, but she'd never tell anyone about that.

-  
_  
Dear Sora._

I'm not really sure of what to say... I just wanted to tell you that the beautiful angel I love is...you...

I'm so sorry, it feels like I've ruined everything now. And after you've read this, I'll probably never dare to talk to you again...

I never meant for this to happen. Oh, if only one could decide for herself who to fall in love with. Now, wouldn't that be nice?

I've been thinking about you for the whole weekend, I wanted to tell you this in school, but of course I didn't dare to...

I don't know what to say! I bet this whole mail sounds just plain stupid to you, but I'll send it anyway. Thank God school's almost over, then I can (try to) forget about you, and you can forget that I messed everything up.

I'm sorry.

Mimi   
  
.:End chapter one:.


	2. Summer

Title: In your presence

Author: children of the Revolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Yuri/shoujo-ai. Go on and flame if you want. It's not like you'll change my writing style just by that...

Rating: Pg

Chapter: 2/3 "summer"

Authors note:

SoratoL.O.C.Fan: If you think this is sick...You know, I can write much sicker than this...

IzzyLovezMimi: Thanks. I think...

R&R

-

It was the last day before summer break and everyone was happy. Sora looked as beautiful as ever in a short red dress and Mimi herself wore an pink skirt and light blue t-shirt. She tried hard not to blush when Sora greeted her with that warming smile of hers. Surely it didn't meant anything, she greeted all of the others in the same way, and yet she couldn't help but feeling hope rise in her chest. 'Wonder if she read my mail...'

If Sora indeed had done so, she didn't show it. Not in any way.

Or, wait, maybe... When everybody said goodbye, Mimi could have sworn that Sora hugged her longer than she did their other friends. Maybe it was just her imagination. But imagination or not, Mimi walked home on pink clouds that day.

-

_**  
I don't know if I want to tell you. Things will just screw up if I do. Nobody knows, it has always been that way. I don't usually tell people who I like, I'm one of those persons who doesn't want the other one to know about my feelings. That would just ruin things. That feeling. But maybe I'll tell you someday, and, yes, it is someone you know.**_

Can't you please tell me who this beautiful angel you love so much is?  
  
-

One day went. Then another. On the second afternoon Mimi got an sms. _It's you. The most beautiful girl on earth, it's you. Love Sora.   
_  
Afterwards, if someone had asked Mimi what she wrote back, she wouldn't been able to answer even if her life depended on it. She just wrote something, anything, so to assure herself that it was real. That Sora really liked her.

When she checked her mail later that evening, on a community where she and Sora used to be, she asked if Sora had read her mail. Obviously, the other girl hadn't.

-

_Beautiful. No, I hadn't read your other mail. If I had, maybe it hadn't been so difficult sending you that sms. How weird things turned out. But who cares? You are the most beautiful, that's the way it is._

It never even crossed my mind that I could be that girl. That I was special like that. And for once to feel special.

Don't be sorry. Not for anything. Thank you.

I think you don't like me any longer. I don't think you should. Things would only go wrong. But at the same time it's wonderful. Like you said, you can't control your feelings. You are the most beautiful, but I don't think I love you. I thought that before, but I'm still not sure.

You are the most beautiful. The most beautiful the world have ever seen.  


_-_

Mimi wasn't sure of what to think or feel. Sora kept saying that she was beautiful, but she also said that she didn't love her.

Thoughts whirled in her head when suddenly a new mail arrived.

I don't know why, but I'm stuck here. Pressing your 'presentation' button again and again even thought I know that nothing else are going to happen but that your presentation will still be on the screen. Again and again. Just gazing at the screen and pressing that button. It is something. A feeling. It's like nothing really matters anymore. I'm not happy because it's summer, that fact is just getting more and more depressing.

And the whole time I want to see you. Always be with you. I don't want to walk away when the others do, I want to stay. With you.

I don't know what it is. Maybe it's you. Maybe I am in love with you. I don't know, but it feels so. Like it could be that way. But I'm not as strong as you, I could never tell my friends that I was in love with another girl. I guess I'm afraid I would lose them.

It's just empty. Like the tears could come any second. I have no answer.

I want to talk to you, that would make me feel so much better. But I don't dare. If you called me I wouldn't pick up the phone. I am such a coward. So weak. I hate myself. Hate hate hate.

You are the most beautiful of all angels. Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful, and I hope that you know by now that I don't say that just because I'm your friend.

Beautiful 

Beautiful

The most beautiful

.:End chapter two:.


	3. Autumn

Title: In your presence

Author: children of the Revolution 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai (girlxgirl, but I guess you already know that if you've come this far...)

Rating: Pg

Chapter: 3/3 "Autumn" 

Authors note: I'm so sorry! I know I should have updated this days ago...but...better late than never...?

Ah well, here it is at last. The third and last chapter.

Thanks to kellyQ for your reviews. :)

R&R (And go on and flame too, if it makes you feel better... ;P)

-

Eventually school started again.

Mimi greeted her best friend but Sora only smiled and continued talking to Yamato about something. Mimi leaved them alone and went to her other friends.

After all, Sora hadn't met their blond friend for the whole summer, and Mimi had mailed her almost every day of summer vacation. The first days they almost never left their computer screens. And when they were told by their parents to shut their computers down and go to sleep, they continued through their mobile telephones.

At four a.m, that first day after their confessions to each other, they had still been awake and watched the sunset together from their respective bedroom windows.

That had to be the most romantic moment in her life, this far. Mimi sighed happily as she took a seat in the cafeteria in between Jyou and Hikari.

This was almost to good to be true. 

-

'She isn't...avoiding me, is she?'

After a week had come and gone and Sora still didn't talk to her, Mimi decided to talk to her other friends about it. She couldn't give them all of the information, if she did Sora would definitely never talk to her ever again, but this silence drove her nearly insane. 

Yamato was nowhere to be found so she decided to go for Taichi instead.

"Tai?"

He turned his head and smiled in recognition. "Hi there Mimi."

"Um... Do you, by any chance, know what's wrong with Sora?" He frowned. 

"Something's wrong with her?"

"Well, she don't talk to me anymore and I just...wondered if you knew anything?"

"You know her way better than I do, I don't think I'm the best person to ask... Maybe you should talk to Yamato instead? He is her boyfriend after all."

Time stopped. 

"He...is what?"

"She hasn't told you? They've been together for almost a week now."

"They..." She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. "I gotta go. See you Tai."

-

She tried to act as normal as possible around them, even if it always felt as if her heart would break in two every time they hugged or kissed in front of her. And they seemed to do that all the time. And Sora still didn't talk to her. Only a quick 'Hi' in the corridors, if she was lucky. That was almost more unbearable than the fact that Sora loved someone else.

She had lost her best friend.

-

A couple of months after that, Mimi found a letter on the doormat when she came home. It couldn't be from anyone else than Sora.

She went up to her room and opened the letter with shaking hands.

_I remember everything. What you meant for me back then. You were the only one I could talk to. I mean really talk to. I needed you and you were there. Thank you._

All the things she read didn't connect with her brain. Her head was in such turmoil.  
_  
I still need you of course. But I am such a coward._

Round and round.  
_  
I always wanted to be in your presence._

On and on. She was sorry, she said. For ignoring Mimi. She wondered if they could go back to beeing friends. If Mimi could forgive her.  
_  
I need all of my friends and you are my friend, just like Hikari, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Taichi and Yamato. I love all of you.  
_  
The letter dropped to the floor. Mimi closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Then, for the first time since the beginning of the summer, she cried.

.:End:.


End file.
